A Random Moment
by Gothkitty
Summary: A collection of drabbles and short stories. Chap 2: A look inside the Fabrication Machine's mind. Please R
1. A random moment

"You three are here by forbidden to go-"

5 visibly winced at each word.

" On any more of your exploring adventures into the emptiness!"

9 and 7 gave 1 a defiant look of rebellion. Just because they brought back a whole bunch of items, one including an old battery operated radio didn't mean that any of those machines had followed them back to the sanctuary. All three of them made sure of that.

" Are you willing to sacrifice our safety and have most of us be killed again?! We were lucky this time, but what about the next time? How lucky will we be then?!" 7 for once could not think of anything to say while 9 in the mean time slouched a little, optics lowered to the floor in guilt.

He knew he had made a mistake and he regretted it, yet all had been forgiven when those who died had miraculously revived. 1 took a little longer, but after he gave the youngest of them a smack upside the head, a short lecture, minor death threats and finally a heart felt thank you did things return to how things had been before he had woken up the machine.

Around him he heard 1 and 7 argue back and forth, he didn't bother to look up at either of them; guilt now eating away at his insides. Only when he felt 5 lightly nudge him did he raise his he head and see the reason his friend had done so.

For behind 1 at the very end of the throne room was 3 and 4. With what looked like miniature toy cars under their feet. Both stitch punks wore helmets fashioned out of whole half walnut shells, stuffed each with a small pillow and rope strap. Around their waists was a rope each supporting larger pillows to their backs and rears. 2 must have done that for them while they were out.

5 and 9 watched the twins glide hand in hand past an oblivious 1, still arguing with 7. 7 on the other hand once she caught sight of the skating twins stopped her response, and clenched her lips together; trying hard from letting out the laugh that threatened to bubble to the surface. The image was too funny and precious.

"And another thing!-" 1 stopped in mid-rant, noticing the three pairs of eyes not focused on him. He slammed his staff onto the floor.

"Are you paying attention?!" He growled in annoyance. 1's out burst surprised 3, causing her legs to shoot from under her and backwards onto the floor, taking a unsuspecting 4 with her. The mini car she had be riding on bolted forward, flying upwards on a ramp made of an old record and was airborne for about five seconds when it finally stopped.

CRASH!!!!

Smashing through a panel of orange hued glass. A look of guilt was on their faces for a second before both bolted out of the room to escape from 1's wrath.

Speaking of 1, he whipped around to see what the source of the crash had been. Nothing out of the ordinary, except a smashed window and a miniature toy car sitting on the opposite end of the room.

"What on earth…" He muttered lightly to himself, optics narrowing even more. With 1 distracted 7 grabbed both 5 and 9's hands and bolted out of the room like the twins leaving a even angrier 1 in their absence. And where was 8 through out all this? Fooling around with the magnet of course.


	2. A look inside the mind of the fab machin

Random drabble of the B.R.A.I.N/ Fabrication Machine. I may be a little off on information so please correct me if I am missing something or getting it wrong! Thanks!

WARNING: Spoilers in this drabble!!

Even if it had the scientist's intellect yet did not hold the emotions a human heart could give; the B.R.A.I.N still felt a surge of fear and anger as the Chancellor's soldiers roughly separated them, despite the scientist's struggling and protests.

Days quickly turned into weeks and the B.R.A.I.N which had now become the fabrication machine was put to work in creating more machines for what the Chancellor claimed to be for peace. In the end his handsome yet powerful words and fine speeches were a lie. They were just disguises for his true intentions.

The more the Fabrication Machine created machines for the Chancellor's purpose more it became corrupted by human's malice, greed and anger. In it's early days of creating machines it came upon a new feeling. Abandonment. The scientist never returned, and like a rejected child it could only follow the orders it was given. Until one day the inevitable happened.

Nobody had seen it coming, yet a small few knew eventually machines would turn on mankind. The Fabrication Machine snapped under the demand to make more for a pointless war. It now hated the human race and every living thing on the planet. If they wanted to throw their lives away for the sake of glory and conquest then it would create their blasted machines, but this time the machines would not do their bidding but their creator's.

Through the final months of human kind's reign the Fabrication Machine learned of the Scientist's new creations and what he was doing to bring them to life. If it could feel emotion it would have been jealous. Not only had the Scientist abandoned it, yet alone deemed it a mistake and a failure he made new beings. New creations. New children. In hopes to save what was left of humanity.

Fueled by jealousy and revenge the minion; the Cat Beast was built for the purpose of hunting down the Scientists favorites, find the talisman and resurrect its master. The Fabrication machine waited for the day to be awoken. Patiently it watched the world slowly become barren and quiet though the red optic eyes of it's own children as they pick off the last life forms that still fought the hopeless revolution.

After what seemed like an eternity of waiting at last the Fabrication Machine was woken. Now armed with what gave those tiny dolls of fabric, metal and wood life it would only so happily take those pieces of the scientist's soul back. Finally it would have its revenge, humanity would forever be lost, the scientist would be with it forever and at long last possibly it would know what it was like to have a heart. To no longer have it's soul embedded with the emotions of human depravity and malice.

One by one he took their lives, the thrill of the chase and the way they struggled in their last moments before their lives were sucked from them did it experience what could possibly be satisfaction. Only too quickly did it end; the feeling that it shouldn't have felt. The euphoric joy was ripped away when the last of those tiny rag dolls managed to get hold of the talisman and turn its power against him. As it felt it's circuits shut down it unconsciously wished to see it's creator, it's father one last time.


End file.
